


Teaching Myself

by CoatTheBoneless



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoatTheBoneless/pseuds/CoatTheBoneless
Summary: A poem I wrote. See if you can catch what's special about it.





	Teaching Myself

A good story seduces the reader into learning.

Being a storyteller takes a

Certain amount of charisma, in that way.

Deciding what paths to take

Eventually leads you to the dreaded and hopeful

Final draft, in which your ability to

Grow yourself is placed up against a doorframe, your

Height compared and contrasted with

Infinite others

Just as you realize you’ve grown upwards, but not up.

Keys for success fit into keyholes you don’t seem

Light enough on your fingers to reach.

Meanwhile, your peer does cartwheels and

Never seems to stop laughing and learning and walking through walls.

Opening your mouth and ears lets empty scrolls

Pour out, covering your chest and arms and

Quieting your mind for a time.

Resting is blasphemy.

Sinful and calm, a

Time of unforgivable peace.

Unless.

Very slowly, I tap my heels together,

Watering my spine to grow like bamboo.

Xerox lights fill my skull and my mind is

Yoked, tamed, and set to work, opening the cages in the

Zoo, and letting all the animals fulfill their wildest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coat-the-boneless)


End file.
